Date?
by Oresama Love
Summary: Shinobu bingung apakah mereka berkencan? /RnR, if u don't mind. Shounen-Ai. Shinobu Yui x Miyabi Hanabusa


**Date?**

**Shinobu Yui x Miyabi Hanabusa **

**© Tsubaki Izumi **

...

Hari ini seorang pria dengan kacamata tampak berdandan dengan sangat rapi. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi seperti itu. Yang pastinya ia akan pergi dengan orang yang sangat penting. Entah harus apa yang ia ucapkan untuk menyebut hal ini, apa sebuah kencan? Ah, tidak. Dia tidak boleh menganggap ini terlalu jauh. Dia hanyalah seorang Ninja. Dan orang itu adalah majikannya.

Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menghembuskan rambutnya. Ia berdiri dengan menyenderkan punggung di sebuah pohon sambil menunggu orang penting di dalam hidupnya. Kepalanya tengah berimajinasi, seperti apa orang penting itu berpenampilan? Apa dia akan membuatnya merasa sangat spesial?

"Yui."

Yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya. Seketika pipinya merona tipis dengan sinar-sinar aneh mengelilingi background dirinya. Itu menandakan bahwa ia merasa sangatlah spesial saat ini. Matanya menangkap betapa rapinya orang penting itu. Apa ini memang sebuah kencan?

"Miyabi-sama, aku sangat menunggu kedatanganmu." Shinobu membungkukkan badan, ia menunjukkan keformalan seorang pelayan kepada majikannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangan dengan senyuman yang mengembang dibibir tipisnya.

Sang majikan menerima uluran tangan yang ditawarkan oleh pelayannya. Miyabi Hanabusa adalah nama yang dimiliki oleh sang majikan yang selalu tampak bersinar di mata sang pelayan. "Jadi, kau ingin membawaku kemana, Yui?"

"Kemana pun yang kau inginkan, Miyabi-sama. Aku akan menurutinya, jika memang itu perintahmu." ujar Shinobu Yui. Pria yang mengaku sebagai seorang Ninja. Pria yang telah mendapatkan majikan yang selalu ia impikan.

"Yang kuinginkan?" Hanabusa tersenyum sambil memikirkan tempat yang ia inginkan. "Hm, aku pikir ke taman bermain akan menyenangkan. Aku ingin naik roller coster."

Shinobu terbelalak mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang majikan. Namun ia akan berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya dihadapan Hanabusa. "Apa pun yang kau inginkan, Miyabi-sama."

...

"UWAAAA!" teriak sang Ninja, Shinobu Yui. Saat menaiki roller coster yang diinginkan oleh sang majikan. Dan kenyataannya, ia sangat takut dengan permainan ini. Namun, demi majikannya, ia akan buang ketakutannya walau pada akhirnya tubuh yang ia miliki tidak bisa berbohong.

Setelah roller coster itu berhenti. Shinobu langsung berlari keluar dari arena dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di balik pohon yang berada tepat di depan arena roller coster. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari arena.

"Yui, kau berbohong padaku." Hanabusa datang menghampiri Shinobu yang masih memuntah isi perutnya. Isi perut yang dimaksud adalah makanan yang sudah dikelola oleh lambung lalu dikeluarkan dari mulut sehingga membuat mulut Shinobu menjadi aneh.

"Tidak kok... Miyabi-sama," Shinobu menoleh kearah majikannya dan menyeka muntahan yang masih menempel di sudut bibir dengan tangannya,"ayo main yang lain." Apapun untuk majikannya.

Hanabusa menahan tangan Shinobu dan mengeluarkan lap tangan yang ia taruh di sakunya. Lalu mengelap tangan Shinobu sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang aku ingin makan es krim."

"M-Miyabi-sama, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini!" protes Shinobu, walau begitu, ia tidak menarik tangannya. Ia membiarkan majikannya. Pipinya kembali merona tipis. "Ayo beli es krim." Setelah tangannya bersih, ia pun menarik tangan Hanabusa dengan lembut, untuk mencari penjual es krim.

Hanabusa hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti arah Shinobu berjalan. Keduanya terlihat tak sadar bahwa beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan artian lain. Dan beberapa orang lagi menutupi matanya karena aura Hanabusa yang sangat terang. Kini mereka berdua pun sampai di penjual es krim.

"Miyabi-sama, kau ingin rasa apa?"

"Vanilla dan coklat."

"Kau ingin pakai tempat atau corong?"

"Corong yang terbaik."

Dan dua buah es krim rasa coklat dan vanilla dengan corong telah berada ditangan mereka berdua. Dengan Shinobu yang membayar kedua es krim tersebut. Hanabusa terlihat sangat menikmati es krimnya dan itu membuat Shinobu merasa senang.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain. Dan nyatanya, disini juga memiliki stand penjual aksesoris. Dan hal ini jelas membuat Shinobu mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. Ia menarik Hanabusa untuk membeli aksesoris rambut 'Dono-sama'. Hanabusa hanya menuruti permintaan Shinobu dan ia juga menikmati hal ini. Terkadang Hanabusa juga iseng menjauhkan diri dari Shinobu untuk mengajaknya bermain kejar-kejaran. Dan Hanabusa juga menikmati hal itu. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, matahari akan segera berganti dengan bulan.

"Ah, mengasyikkan sekali ya, Yui."

"Ya, seperti yang kau katakan, Miyabi-sama." Shinobu membenarkan kacamatanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Hanabusa menoleh kearah Shinobu, dengan senyuman khas yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku ingin ke toilet umum sebentar. Tolong jangan ikuti aku." Setelah itu, Hanabusa pun berlari ke sebuah toilet kecil yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

Shinobu mau tak mau harus menuruti permintaan sang majikan. Ia menunggu sang majikan dengan duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di dekatnya. Jarinya ia gunakan untuk membuat nada dengan mengetuk kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Lalu kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah toilet umum tersebut. Ia melihat ada beberapa pria keluar dari toilet umum tersebut. Jelas saja ia menjadi cemas dan berlari menuju toilet umum. Dia membuka satu persatu pintu dan menemukan majikannya babak belur.

"M-Miyabi-sama!"

...

"Dia mengancamku,'Serahkan uangmu atau kau sekarat. Lalu kubalas,'Jika aku tak mau?' lalu dia langsung menghajarku." ujar Hanabusa. Yang kini tengah di gendong oleh Shinobu dengan gaya pengantin. Ia masih bisa tersenyum walau dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Miyabi-sama, aku sangat minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu." Sampai sekarang, raut penyesalan masih terukir di wajah Shinobu. Di dalam hati, ia terus menyebutkan kata 'maaf'.

Hanabusa menyentil kening Shinobu jarinya yang lentik. Ia menatap Shinobu dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf." ia tidak pernah menyalahkan Shinobu karena hal ini. Kejadian hari ini murni karena ketenangannya yang berlebihan. Lalu, ia pun menoleh ke depan. Gerbang rumahnya sudah semakin dekat.

"..." Shinobu hanya diam.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang rumah besar milik keluarga Hanabusa. Shinobu pun menurunkannya. Ia tak berani menyebutkan sebuah kata pada Hanabusa. Di dalam hatinya, ia masih merasakan rasa sakit karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Hanabusa menghela nafas kecil, ia pun memegang wajah Shinobu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau ingin apa, Yui? Akan kulakukan sebagai tanda maaf." tatapannya menunjukkan keseriusan.

Shinobu menatap Hanabusa dan memegang kedua tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah majikannya. Saat ini dia tak sadar. Yang ia bayangkan adalah, orang yang dihadapannya adalah seorang putri. Kini bibir keduanya menempel untuk sekilas.

"Ah, ah. Yui, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hanabusa tersenyum namun ia tidak terlihat melawan.

Shinobu kembali menunduk, kali ini dengan wajah yang merah padam. "Maaf, Miyabi-sama. Tapi apakah hari ini, semua yang kita lakukan disebut kencan?"

"Aku pikir ini kencan." jawab Hanabusa dengan senyuman.

Jantung Shinobu langsung bergejolak saat mendengar jawaban majikannya. Tanpa pamit, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Hanabusa sambil memegangi bibirnya.

Kencan? Itu membuat jantung berdebar-debar.

**THE END **

A/N: Enjoy~ ^^

RnR, if u don't mind~


End file.
